


Lobotomy

by Detectives_Heart



Series: October Challenge Prompts 2020 [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: I had the idea but I don't actually know her that well so I've no idea, IT - Freeform, Oh, and hospital stuff related to that, anyway it's just Haru thinking, but hey they can't all be winners right, definitely not as good as the first or second prompt I did, frequent references to lobotomys, it's just in reference so be warned, no one else is really there it's just here, nothing graphic, probably ooc i dunno, sae and akechi are mentioned but that's like, this is also for my october challenge over on Tumbly, this thing is just one big ol metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detectives_Heart/pseuds/Detectives_Heart
Summary: A look at Haru's inner thoughts after the death of her father.
Series: October Challenge Prompts 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953109
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Lobotomy

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 3 of the October Challenge I'm doing over on Tumblr! The other two days are better in my opinion so if you're interested, the first prompt is on Tumblr @defiant_firefly and the second is called 'Moon' and is the first fic in this series

The sound of the door slipping closed echoed unnaturally loud throughout the home. A home that is far too big for any one person to live alone, never mind a child.

The operation was complete. The lobotomy of his mind was supposed to be a success. She was supposed to get her father back.

But instead she lost him forever.

Haru hardly registered herself walking through the home as its only remaining occupant. The last Okumura to step through its halls and the last Okumura to remember what he meant to her.

She had wanted to save him. To stop him from hurting others for the sake of political gain. She knew her father was better than that, but no. He was anything but saved now.

Did she put her trust in the wrong surgeons? Did they take too much of his desire from the heart of his mind and send him on this path? Were they ever the best option to begin with?

They had promised her everything. Their record was pristine, the reviews outstanding so why? Why was it different for her and not for them?

Was she not good enough? Did she upset them in some way when she had stood by Morgana and almost ran them over in his bus form? Did they simply not like her?

No they didn’t seem like the kind of people who would hurt others simply for disliking them. But was this truly unintentional…?

Their faces came to mind, one by one, all smiling and happy to see her. The first real friends she’d had in a long time, if _ever_ …

The same faces that were stunned to silence as the broadcast played out on the big screen all across the country. Those same faces who had been terrified at the idea that _they_ had caused something so tragic. The same faces who had offered their support so quickly to her despite having once been against them…

Were these surgeons of the heart truly just there for the fame? Were they doctors of money and popularity before doctors of healing and saving lives? Just who _are_ they?

Haru wished she had the answers. Wished she knew who to blame other than herself.

After all, would they have agreed to the operation without her formal request? Or would they have taken on a different patient? Would the results have been the same regardless?

She wouldn’t sleep that night. Or the nights to come. Too haunted by the sight of her father and the finger of blame being directed entirely at her.

The days to come passed in a blur, almost as though they didn’t happen at all. The police investigation being nothing but a flicker of passing shadows in the corner of her eye. They offered their condolences with no real sympathy, just like every other business partner, or investor did when they offered their hollow happy birthdays and their self-centred singing of praises for the company she was now the sole owner of. They offered their assistance but she knew better. They wanted her as their puppet just like Sugimura did.

Is that all she was to people? A puppet on a string? If she was, did that mean she played into the Phantom Thieves’ hands when she made her request? They didn’t seem like masters of strings, but then again, they might not have ever been masters of healing distortions either.

When the prosecutor and the police officers mentioned another calling card to the headmaster of Shujin, it seemed to line up. They were not doctors of healing. They were not able to perform a successful lobotomy of the heart. At least not to everyone. They must have picked and chose who lives and who dies, like overzealous gods who don’t know any better. They can’t have been real surgeons, real _life savers,_ if that is how they defined their justice and care.

Yet that didn’t seem right.

Why would they kill someone they’d not even met over someone who hurt them? Did they do it for her? To save her from her own father?

She asked that night whether principal Kobayakawa had received a calling card before his death. Their confusion was not what she expected, but then, she also had no idea what _to_ expect.

Kobayakawa must have received a fake if they hadn’t sent it. It was a relieving thought to have but then…

Who sent it?

Focusing on that question got her nowhere, yet it was a welcome distraction with an answer that came from an unlikely source.

Goro Akechi.

The others filled her in as soon as they could. It was him. He was the one to blame for everything. But _why_?

She had once thought it was only those in positions of power that could pull the strings. That the adults of the world were the only ones that could be so self-absorbed in their own goals that they were prepared to trample upon everything else in order to reach it. He had become a puppet to his own distortions, his own dream of earning his father’s attention that had morphed into something more akin to ruining the person he craved such attention from.

How do you become so twisted? She hoped she’d never find out.

For now, she was content to take a backseat, to watch and wait. She offered her suggestions, and backed off to observe the lobotomy of Sae Nijima and the downfall of the corrupted surgeon.

There is no place for someone like him at this hospital of hearts. It was just a shame he couldn’t be on the operating table under a knife of her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the tags, they can't all be winners. Hope you enjoyed regardless!  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated, especially on this one since I'm not that familiar with Haru as a character


End file.
